Summer Klaine Week 2013
by simplewordplay
Summary: Because it's summer, I miss Klaine and I have nothing better to do XD Day 4: Crossovers! (Glee/Percy Jackson. You don't really have to read the series though) It's Blaine's very first Capture The Flag game and he was assigned to be decoy. Should be an easy job. Now, he was just praying he wouldn't get killed by the beautiful boy that guard the flag...
1. It's Not Silly

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Kurt had always wanted to come over to Blaine's house.

Despite the fact that they had always been best friends, and had become boyfriends recently, Kurt had never been to his before. When they hung out, they would usually go to Lima Beans or the mall. They would also go to Kurt's house every once in a while, but never Blaine's house. So when Blaine offered to hang around at his house and watch some movies at his house instead, Kurt couldn't refuse.

So far, he was impressed. The house was huge. All the rooms were decorated elegantly, just like the ones they show in interior magazines. Well, except for one...

"And this one is my bedroom," Blaine said as he hold the opened door for Kurt. The brunet boy walked in and took his surroundings.

The walls had green striped wallpapers on. Right in front of him were the queen sized bed, covered with plaids bed comforter. There was a bedside table on each side of the bed. One of them had a lamp on it, while the other had an alarm clock and a framed picture. There were a couple of dresser against the wall, both drawers had ornaments and photo frames on top of them. A small couch sat on one edge of the room, right beside a standing lamp. He also saw the TV on the other side of the room.

Kurt decided this was the best room in the entire house.

Smiling, he turned to his boyfriend. "I really like your room," he said. "It's really nice and cozy."

"It's alright, I guess," Blaine said, shrugging nonchalantly. "But your room is still the best."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "That's pretty darn obvious, isn't it?"

Blaine laughed and shook his head slightly. "By the way, I'm going to go downstairs," the curly haired boy said, gesturing towards the hallway. "Need to grab the movies from the living room so you can pick what to watch." When Kurt nodded, Blaine grinned. "Well, just make yourself at home," he added before going out of the room.

Kurt turned and looked around the room once more. He walked to the dresser right next to him. He noticed there were maybe three or four pictures displayed on top of the drawer. But the only one that caught his eyes was the one of him and Blaine. It was taken backstage at Regionals. It was about fifteen minutes before the show and Nick, who were taking pictures of everyone, asked to have the honor to take the first picture of 'the most adorable couple at Dalton'. Everybody had cooed and wolf-whistled at them, causing Kurt's cheeks to turn extremely red. Blaine had laughed good-naturedly and said, "Sure." So he put his arm around Kurt's waist and whispered, smiled to the camera. Kurt did so and the next thing he knew, Nick took the picture. It was perfect. Though he noticed how flushed he looked in in it.

Kurt's eyes then caught another object: a black bowtie. It was hanging on the slightly unclosed top drawer.

Kurt couldn't help but rolled his eyes at the sight. _Boys_, he thought. _Always a little bit sloppy at the least._

He took the bowtie and folded it neatly. Then, he opened the drawer to put it away and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Because inside the drawer, are bowties. Lots of them, with various colors and patterns: orange, purple, green, striped, polka-dotted... And a bunch more of them.

"Hey I'm back," Kurt heard Blaine said. He was walking into the room, a stack of movies in hand. "I have bunch of movies here, mostly Dis- Oh god."

For a moment, the two just stared at each other. "Blaine," Kurt finally said. "Are these all yours?"

"Yeah..."

Kurt glanced at the collection of bowties and looked back at his boyfriend. "So you like bowties..."

"I- uh, like them, yeah... A lot... Please don't laugh at me!" Kurt raised his eyebrow slightly. He opened his mouth the say something, but Blaine was rambling. "I know that it's slightly silly. I mean, some people collects stamps or anything, but I collect bowties. They're just so awesome and cool! And they could go well with pretty much everything I own in my closet. And I love them so much! Well, not as much as I love you, of course. I mean, that's a diff-"

"Blaine, honey, you're rambling."

Blaine shut his mouth and looked down. His cheek turned even redder, if that was possible. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, hey, it's okay," Kurt said as he put away the black bowtie he had been holding and closed the drawer shut. Then he walked towards Blaine. "It's not weird at all that you're collecting bowties. I found it kind of cool actually. And adorable."

Blaine looked up and stared at Kurt. "Really?"

The other boy smiled and nodded. "Really."

Blaine sighed in relieved. "Thank God," he said. "Because some of the Warblers knew about this and they won't stop teasing me about me. Especially Jeff and Nick."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well we know those two are idiots, right?" Hearing Blaine laugh, the taller boy smiled. "Now, let me see those movies," he said, gesturing towards the stack of movies Blaine was still holding. "I think I know what to pick."


	2. Recipe to (A Not So Disastrous) Disaster

**Sorry for the late post! This one took longer to write than I thought... Anyways, this one is inspired by a scene from a pretty good novel, 'Three Little Words'. It was one of the most hilarious part of the novel and I just can't help it but write a Klaine version of the scene XD anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

There were tons of things Blaine could do. He could take orders from table three or table five. He could always help out behind the counter, helping Tina made coffees for the costumers. Or he could help ring up the orders. And yet there he was, wiping the obviously clean table with his tablecloth while looking at one of their regular costumer.

It was a man around his age, who was sitting alone at the table by the window, talking to his phone while flipping the pages of the menu. As usual, his chestnut hair was perfectly coiffed. He was wearing blue t-shirt with unbuttoned vest on top of it. His red pants looked really tight, Blaine's eyes almost popped out of their socket when he walked in.

"Dude." Hearing Sam's voice, Blaine turned his attention away from the brunet man to his best friend. The blond guy was staring at him, obviously not amused. "You've been cleaning that table for five minutes. Can't you do something else?"

"Well," Blaine started. But then, Sam noticed the brunet man by the window and cut him off.

"Seriously?" He said incredulously. "You're stalking him? Again?"

"No," Blaine half-yelled, his face was turning red out of embarrassment. "I was just, uh, admiring his beauty... From afar..."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the answer he got. "Right," he said slowly. "Well then. I suggest that instead of 'admiring his beauty from afar', you go walk up to him and take his order. Then maybe you can, y'know, introduce yourself and ask for his goddamn name?"

Blaine pursed his lips. "Yeah, can't do that," he said. He was starting to play with the tablecloth he was still holding in hand. "I can already imagine how it would go: 'Uh, hi. Blaine- um- order what?'"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Blaine," he exclaimed. The other man flinched and glanced toward the stranger's table to check whether he noticed their little argument or not. Thankfully, he was still on the phone. "You're not even going to try to make a move?"

"No," Blaine said. "Because he might be straight. And I really don't want to embarrass myself in public."

Sam crossed his arms and snorted. "He's definitely playing for your team, alright," he said. "He was checking you out your ass yesterday when you walked past him."

Blaine's eyes widen. "He was?" He asked, getting rather excited at the news.

This caused the blond man to facepalm. "Yes," he exclaimed exasperatedly. "Now just move your ass to that table," Sam pointed at the brunet man's table, "And make your damn move."

"But-"

"No buts," Sam cut Blaine off as he shoved his notepad and pen into his hand . He started pushing the shorter boy towards the table.

Blaine struggled to get away from there and maybe hide in the bathroom, or the kitchen. His boss would probably kill him. But hey, 'Death by Boss' would probably sound better than 'Death Out of Embarrassment Because Your Crush is Staring'. But his struggles and protests failed, so there he was, standing right beside the brunet man's table.

The man looked even better up close. He has rosy cheeks and

Okay Blaine, say something smart. Don't screw this up.

"Uhh... Hi."

Smart, Blaine, his mind told him sarcastically. Real smart.

The blue-eyed man smiled at Blaine. "Hey," he said, causing butterflies in his stomach to flutter. Oh god, why was he turning into a schoolgirl? "Was there any trouble? I mean, I saw you and your friend earlier..."

"Oh, you mean Sam?" Blaine said, sending the blond man a glare. The man, who was behind the counter right then, grinned and gave Blaine two thumbs up. Blaine turned back to his current costumer and smiled, his cheeks slightly warm for some reason. "Nah, don't worry. He's just one of my idiotic best friend," he told him, waving his hand dismissively. "So, what's your order?"

"Um, well," the other man said as he began looking at his menu. Blaine couldn't help but smile a little. He always did that, checking out the menu before ordering the same thing he always have, which was...

"I'll just have a nonfat mocha."

Trying to suppressed a smile, Blaine wrote down the order. "Alright then," he said as he looked up from his notepad and to the costumer, a playful smile on his face. "You sure you don't want anything else? Our velvet cake is pretty to-die-for."

The brunet shook his head slightly and smiled. "I think I'll pass."

"Alright then," Blaine said. "One nonfat mocha coming up soon!" With that he turned around and walked towards the counter, where Sam was waiting with a big grin on the other side. "I hate you," Blaine murmured when he had approached Sam.

The blond completely ignored him. Instead he asked, "How did it go? Do you finally know his name?

"I... No."

At first, Sam stared at him, unblinking. Then he groaned and smacked the back of Blaine's head. "You idiot," he hissed. "Why didn't you asked?!"

Blaine rubbed the back of his head. "It slipped my mind, alright," he said. "Plus, it seemed a little absurd if I take his order and suddenly asked his name."

"But that's the whole idea of sending you to his table," Sam said exasperatedly. He sighed and shook his head. "You're impossible." Blaine rolled his eyes and walked past Sam. The blond man watched him walked towards the coffee machine. "Um Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Making his nonfat mocha. Duh," Blaine answered, as if it was obvious.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you just let Penny do it?" he asked. "And can you even use that thing?"

"Of course I can," Blaine said. "In fact, I was the one who made his coffee last week and he told Carly that the coffee tasted better than usual."

"You made his coffee last week?"

The curly-haired man rolled his eyes. "Yes I did Sam," he said. Then he smirked as he said, "You were just to busy staring at Quinn."

Sam didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm going to get the order from table six," he finally said after a while. Then he left without another word, his cheeks were getting warmer. With that, Blaine began making the coffee.

The mocha was done in a matter of few minutes. Staring at his creation, he grinned. Great, work Anderson, he thought to himself as he put the coffee on a tray. Now just get the coffee to him, and introduce yourself. Carrying the tray, Blaine began to make his way to the brunet's table. Come on Blaine, you can do this.

He couldn't really explain how in the world it happened. His guess would be that he was really nervous by then. But halfway, he tripped on his own foot. Blaine lost his balance and fell. Meanwhile the cup of coffee he carried spilled all over him. The cup crash on the floor, causing everyone to turn their heads to him.

There was silence. Blaine was on the floor, coffee seeping through his shirt. And everyone was staring at him. He looked down, his cheeks were scarlet red out of embarrassment.

But then he heard a heartily laugh, breaking the silence in the café. Blaine's head snapped up. He looked around to find where the laughter came from and spot the brunet man. He was covering his mouth with his hand as he laughed, his eyes crinkled. "I'm sorry," he said. He was still trying to stifle his laughter when he stood from his seat and walked towards the curly-haired man. To Blaine's surprise, he crouched down beside him, "Here, let me help."

"You don't have to," Blaine hurriedly said to the man. "I mean, you're the costumer. Plus, it'll ruin your clothes."

"But I want to," he simply said. People had returned to whatever they were doing when they started picking up the broken cup. "I'm really sorry I laughed at you," he said. "It's just that, you looked like such a _dork_." He looked at Blaine with his bright blue eyes, "A cute one, that is."

Blaine bit his bottom lip and looked down. "Oh," he said bashfully, "Um… Thanks." He picked the last piece of the broken cup and put it on the tray. The two of them stood up. For a while, they just stood there in silence. "I, um, should probably grab a mop."

"One step ahead of you dude."

Both men turned and found Sam standing nearby, a mop in one hand a bucket in the other. "I'll take it from here," the blond said as he set down the bucket. He sent Blaine a look.

"Thanks Sam," he said. Sam nodded and began mopping the floor. Blaine then turned to the brunet man and smiled at him. "So, um, my name's Blaine," he introduced himself as he offered his hand. Then he realized that his hand was all sticky from the coffee and he immediately pulled back his hand. He chuckled. "Well, that's a bad idea."

The blue-eyed man rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm Kurt," he said.

Blaine nodded. "So, um, I don't usually do this. But, I was thinking…." He paused for a moment, suddenly feeling extremely nervous. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I know this great Italian place a couple of blocks away. Would you like to go there for dinner sometimes?"

Kurt's lips stretched into a soft smille. "I'd love to."


	3. Distraction

**Disclaimer: Nah, I still don't own Glee, nor Percabeth...**

* * *

Blaine decided that Camp Half-Blood wasn't such a bad place after all.

Sure, he still had to get used to a few things. Like the fact that his best friend, Wes, was actually half goat ("The formal term is Satyrs, Blaine," Wes had told him) and that vampires ("Empousas, Blaine. We're not in freaking Twilight!") almost killed them just four days ago. Or the fact that the Greek Myths were real, including Gods and Goddesses and monsters and the heroes and heroines. And the fact that he'a actually a demigod, meaning one of his parents is a god or goddess (It's Apollo, god of music, healing, and prophecy, incase you're wondering). But all of those aside, he actually enjoyed Camp Half-Blood. But then again, the Camp gave him tons of reasons to.

First of all, he got to learn how to fight with cool weapons like swords and spears, which he found pretty intimidating when he first arrived, but turned out to he pretty wicked. And he hadn't been attacked by any monsters since he arrived here. So that was a good thing.

The Campers were also awesome. His half-siblings were pretty cool too. When he was claimed on his second night at Camp, they had welcome him very excitedly. Rachel Berry, especially. She had basically jumped enthusiastically and babbled about how excited she is to have a new half-sibling. But if he was asked who his favorite half-sibling is, he would immediately answered Sam Evans. He was new at Camp as well, arrived around a couple of days before Blaine did, and was claimed the same night as he was. The two were assigned as bunk mate. It didn't take them long to bond. They had been exploring the Camp together and meeting some other Campers, like Tina (Daughter of Demeter), Brittany (Daughter of Iris), Finn (Son of Hermes), Puck (Also son of Hermes), and also Quinn (Daughter of Athena, plus Sam's little crush).

And another reason why Blaine found the Camp really awesome? Capture The Flag.

Well, okay. He hadn't actually played the game yet. But hey, he was going to find out right now.

Blaine was putting on his breastplate. It wasn't an easy job, really, considering the thing was really heavy. Damn, he though as he was struggling with the strap, how am I supposed to run in this thing?

"Gods, you're really hopeless."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He turned around, about to retort. Yet, his jaw almost dropped when he saw who spoke.

He had seen the Aphrodite boy around Camp a few times, and he thought the he really cute. But up close, he was beautiful. The slender boy had fair complexion. His brown hair was perfectly coiffed. His eyes were combination of blue, green, and gray. And right now, it was staring at him in amusement. "Here," the boy suddenly said. He walked towards Blaine and began working on the strap. The little distance between them made the shorter boy blushed for some reason. "And there you go," the brunet said.

Blaine knew he should give him a thanks. Or maybe told him that he could've done it himself. But all he could manage was, "I- uh..."

"Red Team, let's go!"

"And that's my cue to leave," the Aphrodite boy said. A little smirk was playing on his lips.

"See you in the battlefield." And with that he took off. Blaine watched as the brunet joined his teammates.

Just then, Sam came over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Blaine, you're ready?" He received no answer from the shorter boy. He frowned slightly, but then grinned when he followed Blaine's line of vision. "You like Kurt?"

That managed to catch Blaine's attention.

The boy turned to his half-sibling. "Kurt?" Sam nodded to the direction of the brunet. "The Aphrodite boy," he said. "You like him, don't you?"

"Wha- No," Blaine stammered, his cheeks felt warm. "I, uh- He was just helping me strapping this thing," he gestured at his breastplate.

The blond boy grinned even wider. "Sure," he said.

Blaine was about to protest when Annabth called, "Blue Team, gather around."

"Come on Blainers," Sam said. "We'll talk about Hummel later." And he ran off before Blaine could even say anything. The curly haired boy sighed and grabbed a helmet from the table. He put it on and jogged towards the rest of the team, who were already huddling.

Annabeth started telling everyone their position: Hepheastus cabin would Patrol around the borders, Demeter and Athena cabin were all going to distract the enemies, and Apollo cabin would play defense. "Except for you two," she pointed at both Blaine and Sam. "You're going to be decoy. Run through the right flank and distract the flag guards. Percy and I would try to grab the flag. Got it?" Both boys nodded. "Alright then," she said, a confident smile on her face. "Let's beat them!"

* * *

Blaine and Sam were walking in the woods stealthfully. Both had their weapons drawn incase they came across enemies. They could hear the fight that was going on, the battle cries and clashing of metals from the distance. They had just passed the border between both teams when they encountered their enemies: Puck and Finn.

Both Hermes' kids noticed them as soon as they crossed the border and draw their weapons. "Oh Hades," Sam muttured under his breath when he spot the border patrols from the other team. "We're dead."

With a battle cry, Puck charged at Sam. The boy managed to sidestep. The two then began battling, trying to disarm one another.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Finn were still standing with their weapons drawn. None of them really wanted to start the fight. "Well, this kind of sucks," Finn said.

Blaine smiled a little, nodding his head. "No kidding."

"For Olympus' sake, Finn. Just attack the damn boy," Puck yelled as he swung his sword. Sam managed to dodge it.

Finn looked at Blaine in hesitant. "Sorry dude," he said before he charged.

Blaine had barely blocked the attack. He swung his sword at the older teen, but he managed to dodge it. Then, Finn thrust his sword. Blaine parried the sword just in time. Then he hit Finn's head with the flat of his sword. The shorter boy watched with his eyes widen in horror as the taller boy went down. "Oh my god, Finn! Are you alright?"

The taller boy nodded. "Dizzy," he murmured.

"Blaine!" Said boy turned quickly and found Sam glancing at him. He was getting overwhelmed by Puck's attacks. "A little help here!"

Blaine casted a worried glance at the son of Hermes, who was still holding his head. Then, he lunged at Puck. The older boy managed to parry his attack. He then swung his sword. Blaine managed to dodge just in time. He was about to attack when he heard a loud clang. He watched as Puck stumbled and fell face first. Blaine looked at Sam, who was staring at Puck. Both boys had identical mortified look. "I didn't kill him, did I?" Sam asked. As if to answer, Puck groaned. Sam heaved a sigh of relief. He then turned his attention back to Blaine. "Let's go."

The two broke into a sprint, leaving both Hermes boys. "I feel kinda bad for leaving them there," Blaine said after a while.

"I know," Sam said with a quick nod. "But it's how the game works, I guess." Blaine didn't say anything in reply. He was getting a little bit out of breath from running. And the heavy breastplate didn't help much either.

The two kept on running and search for the flag, until suddenly Sam half-whispered, "There it is!"

Blaine turned towards the direction where Sam was gesturing and he immediately saw it: the bloody red flag with a symbol of a boar. It was placed on top of a huge pile of rocks. "It looks like poop," Blaine noted. He earned a jab from Sam. "What?"

The sky suddenly rumbled. "Those piles of rocks is called Zeus' Fist," Sam said. "And, well, you know how Zeus is about things that are named after him."

... Oops.

"Sorry Zeus," Blaine said to the sky lamely. It rumbled once more.

Blaine glanced nervously at Sam. "Hey, he didn't zap you. So that's a good thing," the blond boy said. He then nodded towards Zeus' Fist. "Let's see who the guards are."

Stealthfully, both boys walked separately to the nearest tree. They hid behind them and took a quick peek. "Oh shit," Sam said. "Santana is one of 'em."

Blaine really should be worry about that. The feisty girl was Ares' daughter, basically a born combat machine. And the fact that she didn't like Sam all that much might also be a problem. But frankly, he didn't really care about that particular fact. Because standing beside the Latina girl, was Kurt.

Shit. He has to fight against him, did he?

"What are we going to do?" Blaine heard Sam half whispered in panic. "We can't just march there, she'll skewer us! Oh gods, we're so-"

"Calm down Sam," Blaine told him calmly, even though he was nervous himself. "We have to approach the flag and try to take it. That's the only way we'll get their attention."

Sam looked hesitant for a moment before he finally nodded. "We can do this," he said, mostly to himself. Taking a deep breath, Sam looked at Blaine and nodded. The two started to make their ways toward the pile of rocks. But after few steps, Blaine accidentally stepped on a twig.

Sam turned to Blaine, looking alarmed. "Blaine!"

"Sorry!"

"Well boys," a female voice said. The two of them turned their heads and and found a smirking Santana staring at them. Kurt was standing beside her, staring in amusement. Both had their weapons drawn. "Nice try. But if you want the Flag, you'll," she pointed at Sam, "have to go through me ."

"No way," Sam said, shaking his head. "I am not fighting a girl."

"Why? Scared of getting your ass beaten by a girl?" Santana said mockingly. When Sam said nothing, she continued, "Doesn't matter. I'm still going to kick your ass." With that she charged at Sam with her spear.

At the same time, Kurt lunged at Blaine. The shorter boy, who had been staring at Kurt, was caught by surprise and had barely parried the attack. "No taunting words?" He asked the taller boy.

"That's Santana's style," Kurt replied, a small confident smile playing on his lips. He swung his sword, but Blaine managed to dodge. He swung the sword once more, and the shorter boy managed to block it. Kurt smiled in amusement. "Not bad newbie..."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks." And then he swung his sword. Kurt managed to sidestep and kicked Blaine square in the chest. Blaine stumbled back and fell butt first. And the next thing he knew, Kurt had his sword pointed at him, right between his eyes. He looked up at Kurt, who was a little out of breath. A smirk was stretched on his lips. "Well," he said, "It looks like you're our prison-"

"The flag!"

Both boys turned around and found the flag, floating in mid air. Blaine blinked, what the...?

Meanwhile Sam was laughing. "Go Annabeth," he exclaimed. Santana glared at him and thrust her spear. But Sam managed to grab the spear. He hit her with it square in the chest, causing her to stumble back. Then he swung his sword, hitting Santana's head with the flat side of the sword.

Kurt cursed under his breath. He had just turn and about to chase the invisible girl. But then he tripped on something and fell. He had just stood up when somebody grabbed him from behind and pointed a sword to his neck.

"I don't think so, Kurt," Blaine said smugly. Kurt watched as the flag disappeared into the woods. And not long after that, he heard cheering.

It was official: The Blue Team wins.

* * *

Blaine was about to walk to the cabins with Sam and Tina when he heard Kurt called his name. Sam had winked at him and immediately steered Tina away, saying that he needed to find Annabeth to talk about something. Blaine turned and smiled when he saw Kurt jogging towards him. "Hey," the brunet greeted. "Wanna head back together?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

The two began to head back to the cabins. There was silence for a moment until Kut decided to break the ice. "So, congratulation on winning the game," he said. "Must be great to win on your very first game, huh?"

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly. "It's pretty awesome," he said, smiling.

"You're not so bad with sword," Kurt complimented. Blaine found himself blushing at the kind words. "And tripping me was a really smart move."

The shorter boy grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Kurt told him. "After all, all is fair in love and war."

There was another moment of silence as they continue to walk. Both of them were sneaking a glance. After a while, Blaine cleared his throat. "Your swordfighting skill is also great," he told the other boy. "Way better than mine."

"Well, yes. But that's only because I have done it for months," Kurt said, smiling at the Blaine.

The curly haired boy nodded. By then, they had arrived at the garden in front of the cabins.

"Then would you mind showing me how to do those moves tomorrow afternoon?" He asked hopefully.

The taller teen nodded without hesitation. "Sure," he said. "Then maybe we could spend the evenin on the beach, or canoeing."

"Sounds awesome," Blaine said, a bid grin on his face. "It's a date!"

Kurt smiled. "It's a date."


End file.
